finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz (Commando ability)
Blitz is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series first appearing in Final Fantasy XIII as an attack that hits multiple enemies. There is a stronger version of Blitz called Area Sweep, and variations of the base Blitz attack that deal fire, ice, wind, and lightning-elemental damage. Appearances Final Fantasy XIII Blitz is a Commando ability that deals physical damage to target and nearby foes. In Sazh's case, deal multiple physical damage to all foes in a 30° fan centered on target. It has an ATB cost of 2 and an Attack Power of 1.8, for Sazh, 8 shots of 60% Attack damage each. It can be learned by Lightning (stage 1), Sazh (stage 3), Snow (stage 8), Hope (stage 7), and Fang (stage 5). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Blitz is a Commando ability that deals physical damage to the target and nearby foes. It has an ATB cost of 2 and a modifier of 1.8. It can be learned by Serah (role level 4) Noel (role level 4), Amodar (5), Behemoth (24), Chocobo (3), Chunerpeton (2), Flanborg (1), Flangonzola (24), Garganzola (7), Gilgamesh (5), Goblin (14), Lightning (1), Mánagarmr (2), Miniflan (4), Moblin (14), Munchkin (14), Omega (3), Proto-behemoth (5), Red Chocobo (11), Seeping Brie (30), Shaguma (4), Svarog (8), Twilight Odin (24), Uridimmu (6), Vodianoi (3), and Yaksha (1). Blitz is also a Paladin ability for Lightning in the "Requiem of the Goddess" downloadable content scenario. It is learned at level 6 and has an ATB cost of 4. It deals physical damage to the target and nearby foes. It is also an enemy ability used by Lightning and Gilgamesh. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blitz is a physical ability that deals damage to the target and nearby enemies extending stagger time. At level 1, it has an ATB cost of 20, an Attack power of x0.90, a Stagger Power of E, and a Stagger Time of A. It is a locked ability on Sohei Savior (Lv. 2), Flower of Battle (Lv. 2), Velvet Bouncer (Lv. 2), Bold Vanguard, and Candy Raver (Lv. 3) garbs. Fang uses Blitz when she is in Lightning's party. She uses it against multiple close-knit enemies often after using Magnet. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blitz is an ability used by Lightning in Commando role. It consists of a forward spinning attack followed by a blast of gunfire to knock the opponent back. It costs 30 CP to equip and 100 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blitz is Lightning's default Soul Break which deals physical damage to all enemies equal to 110% damage potency of a conventional attack. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Area Blast appears alongside its elemental variants—all of which deal physical damage to all enemies. Area Blast costs 17 MP to cast and deals non-elemental physical damage (1.8x). In the Global version, it can be learned by Lightning (level 46 (5★)), Snow (level 78 (5★)), Hope (level 64 (5★)), and Fang (level 72 (5★)). Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Sora can use Round Blitz and Aerial Sweep. Round Blitz is a spinning attack, while Aerial Sweep is a spinning attack that spins Sora into the air to hit over a larger area. Sora is also able to learn fire, ice, wind, and thunder-elemental variants of the two attacks. Gallery FFXIII-2 Blitz.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Noel's aerial version. Final-fantasy-xiii-2-Blitz.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII-2, Noel's ground version. Blitz-LRFFXIII.jpg|Blitz in ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII_AreaSweep.jpg|Area Sweep in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Area Blast.jpeg|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Blitz.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Blitz R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Area Sweep R.png|Area Sweep in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ®. FFAB Blitz R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Area Sweep R+.png|Area Sweep in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (R+). FFAB Blitz - Snow SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blitz - Snow SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFRK Blitz Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blitz XIII EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Area Blast.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Recurring command abilities